ARIGATOU
by srisukmadewi25
Summary: Halo kenalkan namae wa Ryu Shin. ini FF pertama ku mohon dimaklumin. aku baru jadi author hehhehehe . dozou youroshiku ne...


**ARIGATOU**

Sinar hangat menembus jendela kamarku. Aku bergegas bangun karena ini sudah waktunya. Bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku. Pakaian yang ku kenakan dengan kemeja dan bawahan kotak-kotak hitam merah dan dipadukan dengan jas berwarna hitam dan tak lupa pula dengan kacamataku yang akan menemani hariku.

Oh ya perkenalkan , namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku siswi dari Konoha Senior High Schoo (KSHS) dan ini hari pertamaku sebagai siswi kelas XI.

"tok… tok… tokk… Sakura , kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita makan, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" orang yang mengetok pintu itu adalah kakakku yang bernama Sasori. " cotto matte Sasorinii." Aku langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarku. Ku buka pintu kamarku, di depan ku sudah tersenyum kakakku yang tampan ini. Kami berjalan bersama menuruni tangga.

Dari kejauhan sudah tercium aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Di sana sudah ada ayah yang sedang membaca koran paginya, dan ibu yang masih menyiapkan makanan. Aku duduk, dan makan bersama keluarga ku. Aku selesai lebih dulu "kaasan, otousan , niichan, aku berangkat dulu."

"Nee, Sakuchan, ini bekal mu, juga kasik ke Sasuchan. Hari ini paman dan bibi tidak ada di rumah. Mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya Itachi dan Sasuke saja yang ada di rumah. Tapi ibu yakin mereka hanya sarapa roti saja. Jadi kasik satu bekal ini pada Sasuke. Untuk Itachi , dia bisa mengurus dirinya." Ibu memberikan dua buah kotak bekal.

"aku berangkat" sabil melambaikan tangan kearah keluargaku. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah rumah bergerbang biru. Aku menunggu seseorang , yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah teman masa keci hingga sekarang. Selain itu keluarga ku dan dia jaga bersahabat. Sasorinii dan Itachinii juga teman satu Universitas. Sasuke merupakan orang yang pintar, dingin , dan tampan. Wanita-wanita yang melihatnya sangat terpana melihatnya. Tanpa terkecuali juga aku. Jujur saja, aku memiliki rasa dengannya. Tapi ku pendam. Aku tak mau merusak persabatanku dengannya. Aku hanya mau menjaga perasaan ini.

"kreennnk…. Hn , kau sudah menunggu lama?" keluarlah pria dengan mata onyxnya yang kelam yang indah. Yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. " hm.. tidak juga. Ini ibu membuatkan bekal untukmu. Katanya orangtua mu tidak ada dirumah. Jadi ibu buatkan ini. "hn. Makasi." Aku tau dia tidak terlalu suka hal seperti ini. Tapi dia bisa menghargai.

Kami sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Baru kami melangkahi gerbang, kami sudah ditatap oleh fans Sasuke ( Author : jika kalian tau, Sasuke sangan terkenal di sekolah ini). Ada yang menatap kagum, sampai teriak-teriak. Apa lagi ditambah para siswi baru yang masuk di sekolah ini. Tapi ada juga tatapan deathglare yang tertuju pada ku. Ya aku tau mereka tidak suka karena aku berada di deka Sasuke.

"Sasuke ku!…/ sasukun!…/ sasuke!…" seperti itulah setiap hari jika mereka melihat Sasuke.

" Hoi Teme! Selamat pagi. Selamat pagi juga Sakura"

"Dobe bisa tidak kau tidak teriak!"

"pagi jugaNaruto" senyumku padanya. Dia adalah temanku dan Sasuke. Dia orang dengan rambut jabriknya dan mata biru safirnya. Dia orang yang berisik tapi juga menyenangkan. Kami dulu satu SMP dan satu kelas waktu kelas X. sealin dia juga ada Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari , Tenten , Dan Neji.

"Sakura!" aku sudah menduga siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ya Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

"sakura ohayo"

"ohayo Ino"

"nee Sakura, aku berharap sekelas lagi dengan mu. Dan kau juga Sasuke"

"aku berharap juga begitu Ino" Ino adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat, dia selalu tau tentang diriku, juga tentang perasaan ku terhadap Sasuke.

Kami berjalan bersamaa berjalan melihat kelas apa yang kami dapat. Ternyata aku sekelas dengan Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur. Kami mendapatkan kelas XI IPA 2.

" Sakura, kamu memilih duduk dimana?"

" Aku memilih duduk dua bangku dekat jendela."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku disampingmu saja." Ino memilih tempat duduk di sampingku. Dan di belakangku duduk Sasuke dan di sebelahnya Naruto.

Brakk! " Hei! Kau , aku mau duduk di depan Sasuke, bisakah kau menyingkir!"

" hei! Apa-apaan kau ini Karin, Sakura sudah lebih dulu duduk di sini. Dasar wanita centil" bentak Ino kepada Karin yang merupakan fans berat Sasuke. Aku memaklumi sifatnya. Tapi aku tidak mau juga kehilangan kedekatanku dengan Sauke.

"nee, Sasuke kun, suruh Sakura pindah!"

"lebih baik kau yang pindah, dan jangan berisk"

Dengan wajah yang muram, Karin pun mencari tempat duduk yang lain. Hari pertama sekolah, siswa disuruh bersih-bersih. Tapi hari ini aku sangat senang karena aku bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke lagi

.

.

.

.

"Nee… Sakura, apa kau akan terus memendam perasaan mu itu? Kau tak takut jika Sasuke diambil orang lain?"

"Ino, aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Sampai saat ini aku dan dia nyaman hanya sebagai sahabatan."

"Kau terlalu takut Sakura. Sakura sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Aku takut nanti kau yang terluka." Ino memeluku , aku sangat mengerti perasaanya saat ini.

"HOI TEME! Apa kau sudah buat tugas matematika dari Kakashi sensei? Pinjam ya?"

"Dobe sialan, bisakah kau tidak teriak. Dan aku tak akan meminjamkannya."

"Teme janganlah kau begitu, kita kan sahabat." Aku meliahat Naruto masih merengek di sebelah Sasuke. Lalu seketika matanya melihat ku. Aku mengerti, dengan senyum simpulku dan anggukan ku dia mengerti.

"Sakura, trima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan tugasmu. Kau selalu baik denganku. Tidak seperti si Teme, pintar tapi pelit." Dengan tatapan kesal yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. Aku tersenyum , itu sudah merupaka hal yang bias ku lihat.

TBC


End file.
